As Simple As Love
by Supernaturalloverja
Summary: 3rd in Found series: Dean's in love but there someone else around the corner and a new jelous evil stalking him Will Dean get out alive this time? Or will he loose someone else in the process. Plz read and review Dean/OC Protective/Hurt!Dean Caring!Sam
1. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dean sadly**

**Third book in my Found series I recommend reading the others but if you choose not to Elizabeth is Dean's girlfriend from the past who is back in his life.**

Chapter 1:

Love. The most complicated word in the dictionary. Nobody can seem to agree on a simple sentence in which to describe this one word. How could they? With all the different ways love plays out around us and in us. Twisting feelings into a hideous mess or pounding things into beautiful masterpieces. Crooked smiles across the room over taking fake pure white grins and looping arms. With all the ways a person can use love for their benefit or demise. Jealousy, hate, longing, pain, loneliness, misery, if your one of the many who have been burned. Passion, fulfillment, wholeness, joy, if you are one of the few in cupid's arms. Then again that is not exactly how we choose to describe it. Even though few of us have experienced the great love in story books that is exactly how we choose to explain it. For most of us it's like princess' or mermaids. This perfect and enchanting thing with no raw emotion. Mixing words until they have twisted into something un real, something impossible. Somehow we say I love you too much. Most of us don't actually mean it, sometimes we don't even know we don't mean it. Somehow we don't say I love you enough because too many of the people in this world can't find that one person or accidently let them go out of fear.

But a few of us get lucky. We find the exact words to describe love, but it's our love. We can't describe any other human being's. So yes the most complicated and messed up word is the one we think of most and block out most. Just five letters brimming with the questions of the world. Love.

Dean snapped open his phone as it buzzed annoyingly on the side table beside him. His bleary eyes finally able to focus on the small object long enough for his sleep deprived fingers to grasp its slippery plastic. The vibrations stopped right as he flipped it open and he groaned inwardly before straightening. His bare chest hitting fresh air and sending a chill of ice down his spine. Elizabeth lay next to him, curled in a ball and dead asleep like always. She could keep her eyes shut through anything. One morning he woke up to a blasting radio just to find her sprawled on the floor fast asleep.

He stared down on the phone for a few minutes before actually reading who the call had been from. Lisa. Dean hadn't seen her since had to leave her to go back hunting. Again he glanced at Elizabeth feeling an awkward cloud already start to suffocate him, squeezing the air out of his lungs with a smug smirk. Silently he slid off the bed and traipsed into the bathroom closing the door behind him and leaning into it heavily before flipping his phone open. 'call back'

Ring ring rin…

"Hello?" the familiar voice greeted on the other end a small hint of exasperation coating the voice.

"Hey, it's Dean, you kind of called me." He stuttered awkwardly over the words pinching the bridge of his nose while he squeezed his eyes shut trying to run a conversation in his mind. He heard her stuttered breathe and hesitant beginning.

"Yeah I did." She hummed leaving an awkward silence hanging; Dean rubbed a hand through his short hair and waited for an answer which was clearer. The seconds dragged across his toes and annoyance burnt the back of his throat.

"Well, what is it?" Dean asked a little aggravation weaving into his tone.

"Oh, you know how you're a hunter for those…evil things."

"Yeah I kind of have a small memory of that." He joked resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he did the usual Dean way of lightening the tone.

"Of course you do." She laughed at herself lightly and took a slow breathe, "Well, I think there is, one of those…things in my neighborhood."

"What is it?" Dean piped his interest peaking, standing upright automatically.

"Well, my next door neighbor killed her best friend because of an exspensive hand bag."

"People can be weird I've seen someone killed over less."

"I know but…"

"And lets be real…was it purple."

"Dean, be serious."

"Right, right so is that all?"

"That isn't all, a man across the street murdered his wife because their son wanted to ride with her instead."

"Was there one of those DVD players in the car?"

"Yeah I think, why is that important?"

"No, I just heard those were awesome."

"Dean!"

"Alright, you probably got something we'll head out in a few and be there by morning."

"Okay, sounds good and please hurray, I don't know what it is that's going on but its freaking me out."

"I'll hurray Liss…and there is somebody I got to tell you…"

"See you Dean." With that she snapped her phone closed and left Dean with his mouth hanging open on his words.

"Well, that went well." Dean muttered leaning against the door again and sliding down it slowly making his descent to the tile floor. His breathes were ragged as he rubbed his face with a calloused palm.

Yes, love. Has no definition that anyone can agree on. How could they with so many kinds? Yet somehow it is our most powerful emotion and can't be easily broken. Sure it fades but it stays there, hovering, waiting to pounce and possibly ruin everything.


	2. Jerk

Chapter 2

Dean stood stiffly after a few moments and left the cold tile bathroom. Memories reeled through his mind as he thought of Lisa. But they dispersed when he looked down at Elizabeth's sleeping form. She stretched across the bed with her hand pressed under the pillow, where he knew a knife rested in her palm. That's why Lisa and him had had to part and why he was with Elizabeth. She slept soundlessly under his gaze with a slightly gaping mouth. Her honey blond hair tumbling around her face and resting gently on her pale skin. He cranked on the radio and laughed hoarsely as Sam jolted up with crazy hair.

"You Jerk!" he yelled before practically falling out of the bed before coming to his full towering height. Dean's laugh died off as the music continued and Elizabeth still didn't stir. He prodded her with a muscular finger. She murmured something under her breath before pressing her face into the mattress.

"Come on, wakey wakey sleeping beauty." Dean coaxed rocking the sleeping girl. She rolled straight off the bed went sprawling to the floor still completely asleep. "And you're a hunter."

She nestled into the dusty carpet and left her limbs askew over the rough surface.

"Dean let me try." Sam tried walking closer to the Elizabeth and snickering a bit. "Elizabeth! Dean is hitting on a girl he met at the bar!"

With eyes still sealed she struck her heel into Dean's calve and brought him to his knees slamming her palm to his chest and bringing him down on his back, her eyes still low as she yawned over him.

"Sam!" Dean yelped unable to move under Elizabeth's hard grasp.

"It woke her up didn't it." Sam chuckled watching the scene.

"Oh, sorry." Elizabeth mumbled rolling off Dean and shuffling to her feet before helping Dean to his.

"You are really a sound sleeper." Dean choked out straightening his tee shirt.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Elizabeth mumbled through her stretch as she pushed back her thick hair.

"I would have figured something out."

"What did you want anyway?"

"We have a job."

"Where?" Sam piped already tossing clothes into his duffel bag.

"In Lisa's neighborhood."

"How do you know?"

"She called."

"Who's Lisa?" Elizabeth inserted popping her head into the brother's tense view.

"Old girlfriend." Dean explained worriedly looking over Elizabeth's face for any sign of emotion.

"Alright, so what is it?" She questioned with a shrug. Dean let confusion flash over his features until relief flooded him.

"I don't know. She said that people in her neighborhood had been killing each other over stuff like purses and who their child rode with."

"How far away is it?" Elizabeth asked starting to round up her stuff.

"About three hours I think."

"By your driving or the state limit." Elizabeth snickered pausing over her bag with a grin on her face.

"Haha you are hilarious." Dean teased starting to grab his already packed duffel bag before throwing it over his shoulder and shuffling out to his car. Elizabeth continued to toss her clothes into the bag and grabbing her knife from under the pillow, fingering it for a second before shoving it in her bag.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Sam questioned striding across the small hotel room.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you know…awkward."

"Sam I doubt there is a way I could go through life and not meet one Dean's ex-girlfriends."

"Yeah, but he was closer to Lisa then his others."

"Sammy, do I seem like the type of girl to get super jealous over the fact that some girl named Lisa ,that Dean used to date, needs her butt saved."

"No, you don't."

"Then let it go. Maybe you're the jealous one." Elizabeth teased before strutting to the bathroom to change. Sam chuckled softly before picking up his bag and heading out to the car.

Once inside the sanctum of the bathroom Elizabeth got dressed and ran a brush through her hair. She tugged on jean shorts and a blue tank top before grabbing her hoodie in her arms and resting sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. She took a minute to breathe heavily and run over the facts in her mind.

1. Dean's old girlfriend needed help

2. They had been really close apparently

3. Sam thought she should be jealous

4. Dean thought she was going to be jealous

5. She was pretending she didn't care

She knew Dean wasn't going to go running back head first to this ex. But still nerves bit at the lining of her veins and acid burned the inside of her stomach making a deep cringe flicker over her lips. This was a hut however, so she had to put these facts behind her. With that she crumbled the imaginary list and stalked out of the bathroom to meet the brothers at the beloved impala. Dean leaned against the driver side of the impala and wound his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. Elizabeth stepped out of the rundown hotel room, man she was gorgeous. Her hair flew out behind her and he knew that her eyes were scanning the area behind those tinted sunglasses. She closed the gap between them and tossed her bag in the trunk along with the accumulating pile of weapons. She slid her sunglasses up onto her head and gaze a short peck on Dean's lips before sliding into the back seat.

"Took you long enough." Dean teased while closing the door gently behind her and clambering into his own seat. Sam sat in the passenger seat with the laptop balanced on his thighs, staring intently at the dimly radiating screen.

"It takes you longer to do your hair than me, mister hundred products." Elizabeth defended poking her head in between the two front seats as Dean brought the impala to life with a low rumble.

"Does not, and at least I wake up in the a.m." Dean spat furrowing his eyebrows at her and finishing with a charming grin before backing out of the crumbled down parking lot.

"I wake up in the a.m. just the late a.m." Elizabeth mumbled falling back into her seat and stretching her long legs across the entire back seat with shoes pressed into the doorframe.

"Sure you do, and I just wake up looking this amazing." Dean teased with a charming smile staring at her through the rear view mirror. Her warm blue eyes peered back at her with a smirk cracking on her soft pink lips. Dean grin spread wider and he waggled his eyebrows.

"Well, it does take you a long time."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment because you just admitted I look amazing or be hurt by that comment."

"Oh did I dent your ego." She soothed leaning closer and pressing her slender fingers into his muscular shoulder, "Poor baby."

"It would take a semi to do that." Sam mocked from the passenger seat not even letting his pupils flicker away from the screen covered in tiny print.

"I do recall being hit by a semi, Sammy." Dean defended looking back to the road with a wide grin spreading over his lips, "My ego is still intact."

"Let's just get this drive over with." Sam groaned rolling back his shoulders and twisting his neck with a side glance over to his brother.

"Are you implying this isn't fun?" Dean chuckled, he didn't get a response instead Elizabeth reached from the back seat and cranked up the radio. Rock and roll smashed into their ears but Elizabeth and Dean smiled widely at the sound. Sam winced with the beats only making the other two's grins grow wider. Yep, this was going to be a fun ride.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 3

It was four a.m. when they pulled up outside of their destination. Sam woke easily with soft shove to the shoulder and slid out of the car after shaking out his rugged hair. Elizabeth lied awkwardly in the back seat with limbs twisted along with her torso. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and twisted the sore muscles there before stepping out of the car. Warm air licked at his arms along with a light mist leaving his sleeves to cling at his muscular chest and biceps.

"Come on sleeping beauty; Sammy will grab my bag?"

"Sure Dean." Sam said picking out all three bags before slamming the trunk lid closed.

"And tell Lis that it isn't only us before I get up there, please."

"Okay, but you owe me." Sam grumbled before walking up to the porch.

"Alright let's go." Dean moaned before pulling Elizabeth's limp form out of the car. He cradled her in his arms and landed a light kiss on her forehead.

"That's what she said." Elizabeth mumbled wrapping her slender arms around his neck and burying her face in his sculpted chest.

"As much as I love to carry you, we are here. So you might want to walk."

"Fine." Elizabeth yawned climbing down but still leaning into him heavily and pressing her head into his shoulder while he wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

Sam knocked on the rough wood timidly, hoping she was already awake. He could hear shuffling inside before the door cracked open. Lisa stood in the doorway with a relief filled smile on her lips as she ushered him in.

"Sam, is Dean in the car? I'm so happy you made alright, and so fast." She babbled holding the door wide open almost peering out.

"Yeah, and there is something you need to know. Dean tried to tell you on the phone but didn't get the chance." Sam tried to explain Lisa looked at him with an expression concern and curiosity, "We don't hunt just the two of us…anymore."

"Oh another hunter joined you."

"Sort of…" Before Sam could finish explaining Dean and Elizabeth strode in. Elizabeth stayed wrapped in Dean's arm but straightened when she saw Lisa and Sam.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth said extending her hand to Lisa who hesitantly took it in her own.

"Lisa, nice to meet you to." Honestly she did not seem that pleased but she could fake it. Dean gave a charming grin and tightened his hold on Elizabeth's side.

"Hey Lis." Dean greeted leaving an awkward silence choked with fake grins.

"So, do you know any good hotels around here?" Sam interjected breaking the silence, everyone glanced at him gratefully.

"Don't be silly you can stay here, after all I am the one who dragged you here."

"That's really fine…"

"And in all honesty I'm a little afraid to be here alone with only Ben."

"Then I guess we can stay."

"How is Ben?" Dean questioned perking at the mention at the young boy's name who was oddly like him, which in Dean's mind was a good thing. Before Lisa could answer Elizabeth interjected her own question.

"Who is Ben?"

"Lisa's son." Dean answered leaning in closer to her ear, "Not mine before you ask."

"You know me so well." She whispered back, they didn't even notice Lisa's intense stare as they whispered to each other. She broke her watch away and stared at the floor intently.

"Anyway, he is doing well." Lisa answered a bit loudly, "He's sleeping up in his room."

"Does he know that…?"

"Yes, but of course he doesn't know the reason."

"Alright so if we are staying here where do we sleep?"

"Guest rooms are upstairs the third room on the left and the fifth room on the right."

"Great, I think we should turn in." Sam interjected before the conversation could get any more awkward.

"See you in the morning." Lisa called after them unable to not stare at Dean's butt, trying to ignore the one next to it. She sighed inwardly and sucked back tears after all she had broken up with him.

Once Elizabeth and Dean where in their guest room for the night they kissed each other hard. The warmth spread through both of them and he tangled his fingers in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her easily off the ground.

"I think I love you." Dean murmured in her ear and stared into her big blue eyes.

"You got to do better than you think." Elizabeth laughed through her wide smile.

"Alright I know that I love you."

"That's better." Then she pressed her lips back to his in a perfect match. "We should go to sleep."

"Yeah we should." Dean whined setting her down on her feet with one last drawn out kiss. Then he parted with a small pout. Elizabeth grabbed her bag and walked into the adjacent bathroom to get changed. Dean peeled off his shirt stripped to his boxers before falling back onto the plush bed. Which was way more comfortable than his usual beds.

Elizabeth stalked out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later with damp hair wearing a gray tank top and striped pajama pants. She climbed into the bed molded into the comforter. Dean pressed his lips onto her temple before walking over to the bathroom himself.

Elizabeth stretched back on the bed twisted her sore muscles. Man she had to stop sleeping on horrible motel beds and Dean's car.

"Dean, though your car is amazing! It is a really bad bed!"

"Hey, it has worked great for me!" Dean called through the running water. He strolled out a little later and settled in next to Elizabeth. "Night."

"Night." With that they fell into a deep sleep, enjoying the moments before the hunt and lots of drama. They just couldn't imagine how much.


	4. Sleeping Beauty take two

Chapter 4

Elizabeth woke to a steady stream of light flowing through a crack in the curtain and straight across her face. She rolled over and came face to face with Dean, his nose brushed across her and she stared at the small sprinkle of freckles adorning it. She couldn't help but think that he had never looked more vulnerable, just lying in a quiet slumber with a tiny smile creeping at the sides of his lips. She placed a kiss on the tip of his nose and watched as his green eyes flickered open. He let the tiny smile blossom as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Now who is sleeping beauty?" Elizabeth teased leaning closer to Dean, who gave her a skeptical look. "Fine, the sun was in my eyes."

Dean chuckled lightly and kissed her lightly again before climbing out of bed. After stretching out his surprising relaxed muscles he tugged on jeans and his boots. Elizabeth sat at the edge of the bed for a minute before rolling around her neck and standing up.

"Can we go get coffee?" Dean questioned with a yawn and drooping eyelids.

"I'm good with that." Elizabeth said wrapping her arm around Dean's waist and pulling him to the door. Dean grabbed a shirt before being dragged out of the room. They slid quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Do you think we are allowed to drink the coffee from that pot?"

"Why not?" Dean mumbled before pouring the black liquid into two cups and handing one of the mugs to Elizabeth. They wandered to the couch and settled down on the cushions. Elizabeth curled her legs in front of her and faced Dean. She clasped the cup in between her hands and took small sips of the steamy caffeine.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well I was going to woo you with a romantic beer and hard rock…"

"Not that, I mean the hunt."

"Oh that, I have no idea, that is Sam's forte he does research."

"Yeah, I can't really see you in a library or in front of research."

"I do research all the time."

"Of busty Asian beuties."

"Sam told you about that huh?"

"Yeah, and how it got frozen on the laptop."

"That was an accident." Dean defended as Elizabeth erupted in giggles. Dean leaned over her and set his coffee down. He took Elizabeth's cup and placed it by his on the side table. His bare chest was warm on her shoulder as he leaned closer. She continued to laugh until his lips cut her off, his arms coiled around her and she placed her hands on the small of his back.

"You really call beer and hard rock romantic?" Elizabeth snickered in between kisses.

"Yes."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"I'm sorry an I interrupting something?" a timid voice interrupted, Dean and Elizabeth broke apart to look up at Lisa standing there. Dean pulled back and sat next to Elizabeth; both had a blush spreading brightly over their cheeks.

Lisa marveled down at Dean's chest embarrassment spreading through her veins from what she just saw. And wow his chest was perfect. She broke her eyes from the perfectly sculpted muscle and Dean quickly pulled his t shirt over his head. The silence drew out and they all looked at each other.

"DEAN!" A new voice called as Ben rushed in and grasped Dean in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom needed some help with…work." Dean struggled to explain ruffling the young boy's hair.

"Oh okay." Ben shrugged not completely convinced, then he turned to Elizabeth and his eyes popped out of his head. He leaned closer to Dean and tried to block his words with his hand, "Who's the hottie?"

"That is my girlfriend, Elizabeth." Dean answered mirroring his motion with his hand.

"Wow, dude." Ben replied still looking over Elizabeth with a stupid grin.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth and you must be Ben."

"Yeah, that would be me." Ben greeted with a charming grin.

"So, buddy, how is school going?" Dean asked wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Stupid except there are some hot chicks."

"He is like a mini you." Elizabeth whispered into Dean's ear holding back a laugh.

"Speaking of you need to get ready to go to school." Lisa interjected pointing Ben up the stairs with tense lips.

"Your son seems great." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"I didn't know you like kids." Dean stated staring down at Elizabeth with a curious smile.

"I love kids, I was a babysitter during high school."

"How long have you been a…hunter?" Lisa questioned taking a seat in the plushy chair across from them.

"Since I left home right after high school."

"What about your parents?"

"They never wanted to believe in this stuff, as far as they know I'm in New York."

"Oh, so you are pretty good?" Lisa mumbled trying to change the subject from the awkward conversation she had started.

"Well, I've saved his butt." Elizabeth stated jerking her thumb toward Dean.

"Hey!" Dean said trying to look hurt, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his. Lisa sat there silently feeling familiar tears start to form but she quickly pulled them back. Sam strolled in and almost ran away after seeing the scene in front of him. "Sammy! What did you get on the job?"

"I think it's a woman named Amy Callter, who was murdered by her husband's affairess."

"First of all is affairess a word? And second why her?"

"I don't think affairess is a word." Elizabeth stated pulling her long hair back into a high pony tail.

"That isn't the point." Sam spat trying to swallow his annoyance cause seriously on Dean was enough.

"Yeah, geez Elizabeth." Dean chuckled, receiving a punch to bicep before Elizabeth folded her legs over his lap. Sam rolled his eyes and Lisa tried to ignore it quickly averting her eyes.

"Anyways," Sam drew out waving his arms to gain the others attention, "She was murdered right down the street, and all of these deaths are based on jealousy."

"You got a point, so where is this girl buried?" Dean questioned switching into hunter mode in a flash.

"That's the thing, she was cremated." Sam mumbled hesitantly watching as Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and Elizabeth bit her bottom lip.

"So how is she still here?" Elizabeth questioned with a half closed mouth.

"I looked up legends for jealous spirits and it said that their jealousy can keep them here." Sam explained obviously still having words on the tip of his tongue because of the silly grin spread over his features.

"How do we get rid of her?" Dean pushed impatiently leaning forward into Elizabeth's legs.

"That I don't know, but our best bet is to talk to her husband."

"Where does he live?"

"Only about ten minutes from here."

"Who wants to question this guy?"

"Elizabeth and I could do it." Sam offered before thinking his smile fading once he realized what he said.

"Yeah that's fine just give me a few to get ready." Elizabeth shrugged pecking Dean and heading up the stairs after one last sip of her coffee.


	5. New record

Chapter 5

Elizabeth jogged back down the stairs in gray slacks and a slender green blouse her gray jacket in tow grasped in her other hand. Her black heels where resting in her other hand and at the bottom step she slipped them on with a nudge of each foot. Dean was on his, most likely, third cup of coffee and was running ideas with Sam while Lisa packed Ben's lunch. She watched the young boy with a smile playing on his lips from her perch and smiled along with him.

"Alright Sam, I'm ready."

"Oh my gosh, only twenty minutes! That has to be a record." Dean teased from his spot on the couch.

"It takes me less time than you." Elizabeth teased back pulling Sam up and walking to the door. "Come on let's get going."

"I'm good with that." Sam mumbled picking up his duffel full of weapons.

"Then come on slow poke." Elizabeth snided pulling Sam's arm toward the door. They reached the door and Elizabeth sent a hand wave to Lisa, "Bye Ben."

"Bye." Ben drooled after her with wide eyes and the 'she remembered my name' look on his face. Elizabeth swung open the door and began to step out.

"What no kiss goodbye?" Dean called after her with a puppy dog face etched on his features.

"Oh, did I forget? I'm sorry." Elizabeth purred walking over to Dan and bending down, letting her lips hover over Dean's, "But since I take so long to get ready I guess I don't have time."

With that she pulled back and stalked back to the door where Sam was cracking up, almost falling forward in a fit of laughter. Dan licked his lips and opened his mouth in shock.

"Aww, come on!" Dean begged after her, "I take it back!"

"Bye Dean!" She laughed back strolling out to the car.

"Dude, burn." Ben chuckled from the kitchen his back pack dropping from his grip.

"Pick up that bag and go out to the bus." Lisa instructed and Ben reluctantly followed orders. He threw the bag over one shoulder and shuffled to the door. "I love you!"

"Yeah yeah." Ben answered back closing the door noisily behind him.

"Well, he is getting to be a teenager." Dean laughed inwardly leaning back on the couch.

"Don't remind me." Lisa groaned strolling back into the living room with her fingers tenderizing her temples.

"That bad huh?"

"Well, if I remember correctly the first time he beat up a kid you were his encouragement."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Lisa mumbled, "Elizabeth seems nice."

"She is, well among other things."

"How long have you been dating?"

"We dated for a while a long time ago but I ended up having to move on to another job. We met up again and hit it off so she joined us on our…journey."

"She is a lot like you."

"That is probably why we get along so well. But honestly we are very different in ways."

After a long silence drew out Lisa built up her courage. She looked up at Dean until he met her eyes with his green ones; she watched the hazel specks flicker in them for a moment.

"Do you love her?" She choked out worried about the answer either way, but she had to know. No matter the answer.

"Yeah, I do." Dean stated with a small half smile complete assurance in his sparkling eyes.

"Good." Lisa murmured bowing her head downward and brushing off the tears brimming on her eyelids, "I'm going to get some coffee, if you haven't drunk it all."

"I didn't." Dean defended bringing his cup closer to his chest for protection.

Lisa stood in the kitchen leaning on the counter. The air suddenly struck cold and her breathe floated away from her mouth. Before she could call out to the man in her living room something struck her, no struck through her. Everything was dark and then it all flooded back in seconds. Something burned down within her, something already there that was beginning to spread like while fire.

"See there is still coffee there." Dean yelled from the living room.

"Yes, you were right." Lisa joked back letting a smile play on her mouth but it turned menacing as she thought of her. The girl who had stolen from her, and there was only one way she would get it back. Let's just say it wasn't exactly a legal way. Lisa however didn't care and the jealousy burned in the pit of her stomach and took over her action. Not yet however, she would be smart about this.

"How long does it take to get coffee?" Dean whined from his same spot beginning to worry something had happened.

"Coming." With that she strolled back into the living room with a fake smile covering her real one as she ran her plan through her mind. All she had to do was get Elizabeth alone, then she would strike.


	6. Agent Deanlover

Chapter 6

Sam and Elizabeth pulled up in front of the husband's house after only five minutes, then again Elizabeth was driving. Sam searched the glove compartment before pulling out two FBI badges. He pocketed one and handed Elizabeth the other. Each of them slid out of their seats and stood next to the car for a second. Elizabeth pulled on her jacket and pushed the badge into the inside pocket while Sam grabbed out two hand guns out of the back end. He slipped one into his back under the jacket and tossed the other to Elizabeth.

"What's your name?" Sam questioned with a grin.

"Agent…"

"Come on it can be that embarrassing."

"It's agent Dealover."

"Really!" Sam choked out in a rupture of laughter.

"Oh yeah well what's yours."

"I'm Agent…"

"O come on it can't be that embarrassing." Elizabeth mocked starting toward the porch.

"Agent Dynamite." Sam murmured, Elizabeth swallowed her laughter because the door had swung open and revealed a middle age man. His eyes were deep brown with no luster and his dark hair was already salt and peppered. He was about Elizabeth's height but was pretty physically fit.

"Agents Dealover and Dynamite, FBI." Elizabeth greeted flashing her badge in perfect timing with Sam, "We are here to ask some questions about your Wife's murder."

"You already caught who did it, she is in jail," the man spat his fingers itching to slam the door.

"We just have follow up questions that are mandatory in a plea of guilt case." Elizabeth stated with such assurance that Sam almost believed her, "Are you Mr. Callter?"

"Yes that's me. Come on in." He motioned them inside sadly but still managed to give a grin to Elizabeth. "So, what are your questions?"

"Did your wife know about your affair?"

"Not until a few nights before the…"

"Did you know about the plans your 'girlfriend' had?"

"No absolutely not, she showed up and Amy started yelling at her. Libby 'my girlfriend' said that I was leaving Amy for her. I told her that I wasn't going to leave Amy and she got mad. She started crying and the pulled out a gun. Before I could do anything she fired three rounds into Amy."

"Do you still have contact with Libby?"

"No, I broke up with her the day before."

"So why did she come that night?"

"She said that I was just upset and didn't mean it."

"Can you think of anything else important?"

"No, that's it."

"Thank you for your time sir." Elizabeth said standing to leave with Sam right behind her. Once outside and by the car she looked across at him, "Well Dynamite that was anything but helpful."

"Yeah, I still have no clue how to get rid of this ghost."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Dean! You never get to make the i.d.s again." Elizabeth stated as she strode into Lisa's house.

"Why?" Dean whined over the laptop at the kitchen table.

"Why? Why?" Elizabeth repeated shocked closing the space between her and Dean.

"Yes that is what I asked."

"Because you named me Dealover and Sam was Dynamite."

"Those names are awesome."

"Ha!" Elizabeth spat picking up Dean's half eaten sandwich and biting into it.

"Hey, give that back." Dean whined reaching for his sandwich.

"No, I had to be called Dealover." Elizabeth cringed; Dean pulled her into his lap still trying to grab the sandwich. "No, it's my sandwich now."

Then Dean pressed his lips to hers and they pulled back smiling.

"Maybe Dealover isn't a super bad name." Elizabeth giggled kissing him again and wrapping both arms around him. He pulled her in closer with his muscular arms. Lisa couldn't stand it, there was no way she could watch them in that embrace. Her jealousy was boiling over, she didn't know where it had come from but it was there and she could not take it. Her plan went into over drive.

"I think you should go talk to that Libby girl, the husband's affairess." Lisa intercepted making Dean and Elizabeth break apart.

"Yeah, that is a good idea." Dean conceded standing up with Elizabeth still in his arms, "You want to go?"

"No! I mean she is probably more likely to talk to you and Sam." Lisa interjected worriedly ending with a timid smile.

"I guess you're right. Sammy we are going to the prison." Dean yelled over to his brother unwrapping from Elizabeth and grabbing the remnant of his sandwich before running to the door, "Bye!"

Sam followed a bit confused but chuckling at his retreating brother who clutching a bit of sandwich. Elizabeth turned to Lisa who had a creepy smile on her face, Elizabeth smiled timidly back.

"So, how are you?" Elizabeth questioned kindly rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Fine."

"I'm going to get a glass of water would you like something?"

"No, I'm okay thanks."

Lisa stepped around into the kitchen and let her smile drop. The jealous rage was singeing her flesh and ate away at her insides, she could wait no longer. She walked over to the far cabinet and unlocked it. On the very top shelf she pulled away a cold metal gun and fingered it in her hand. A sly smile tugged her lips as she thought of what she was about to do.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen to find it empty.

"Lisa!" she called searching it frantically seeing the open cabinet with lock hanging right as the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed into her neck.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Sammy, is Libby the name of the husband's affair person?" Dean questioned after they had drove for a while.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sam asked bewildered a bit thinking Dean had maybe done research.

"My question is how did Lisa know?" Dean stated, mostly to himself, his brother just happening to hear his words.

"Maybe she read it or something." Sam struggled to explain running the information over in his mind with a bit of worry wrinkling his forehead.

"I guess you're right. But why did she want me and you to go so bad?" Dean asked continuing to worry and beginning to furrow his eyebrows in concentration.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned looking over at his brother for a moment and taking in his exspression.

"Well, she practically jumped out of her skin when I said Elizabeth and I could go."

"It could be she just wanted to talk to her."

"Yeah, she has just been acting weird and…"

"And what Dean?"

"Jealous. Sam turn the car around."

"Why?"

"I think Elizabeth is in trouble, how far away are we from Lisa's?"

"About twenty minutes."

"I hope that isn't too long." Dean groaned as they sped back the other direction. All Dean knew was that Lisa was not herself and the person in control was no afraid of a little blood on their hands.


	7. Any last words?

Chapter 7

"Don't move, "Lisa whispered harshly in Elizabeth's ear. The cool metal sent an aching chill over her neck and spine. Elizabeth slowly brought her hands in front of her. She imagined all the ways this could play out. If this was the ghost of Amy, which she assumed and really hoped it was, than there was no ending that involved them both still alive. She tried to twist her head around but only received a harder press of metal. "Any last words?"

"If I'm going to die can it at least not be to such cliché words." Elizabeth stalled, praying there would be an opening or Dean would get back soon. "I mean seriously it has been in hundreds of movies and it really never gets more appealing."

"What?" Lisa pondered a bit shocked that the girl was still joking while a gun was trained to blow her head off. She recomposed her face and let all emotion except for hatred drain from her features. "Are you ready to die?"

"That's a little better but still…" Elizabeth measured with her hands to show its ranking. The gun pressed harder into her spine and she couldn't help but wince at the grinding pain that it uncovered. Lisa's hand was trembling; she could feel it in the slight tremors of the barrel. However she had no control and there was no way Elizabeth was going to kill her because she got possessed, even though it was prtty stupid. "Fine, fine. Just do me a favor."

"What?" Lisa snapped with tense anger radiating from her voice.

"Don't hurt my face." Elizabeth teased solemnly running over the area with her palm in a quick motion. Lisa huffed frustration and aimed the at Elizabeth's heart, placing one finger over the trigger. She was ready to pull, make this one swift motion, and get this all over with.

"Mom! I'm home." Ben called as he entered the house. Lisa swiveled around at the new voice and took her eyes from Elizabeth. This was her only chance. Elizabeth ran from the kitchen and grabbed Ben, who looked up at her in surprise. She tried to give a soft smile but couldn't explain, Lisa was close behind her. She grabbed the front door handle but Lisa rounded the corner and she couldn't make it across the barren yard before Lisa had caught up enough to shoot. So, she swiveled on her heels and pulled Ben in tow as she raced up the stairs. The first room in view was the bedroom and she took no break in running for it. "What's going on?"

"Shhh!" Elizabeth tensed pulling Ben into the adjacent bathroom which had another exit. She clicked the lock behind her and panted from adrenaline.

"Is this one of those things that Dean killed last time?"

"Not the exact same thing, but yeah."

"What happened to my mom?"

"It is controlling her so it is not your mom doing this." Ben gave her a stare of relief and raw fright. He swallowed by his dry throat and ran his hand through his hair. "Don't worry I'm going to get you out of this."

"What about you?" Ben questioned worriedly, she had no time to answer. Lisa fired a bullet into a lock and stomped closer to the thin door. Elizabeth grabbed Ben and ran through the other exit into the hallway. The lights were dim and she stumbled slightly down the stairs. She crept closer to the front door, Ben's fingers tightly wound in hers. The door was only a few feet away and then she heard one step. Before she could even twist around everything went black.

Ben stared up at his mother who held a heated gun with crimson on its handle. She smirked devilishly and glanced over at him. The smirk faltered for a second but regained its footing, her eyes were a burnt green. He ran through the front door searching frantically for help and she didn't follow. No there was only one thing on her mind, blocking out all worry or concern even humanity. She had to get rid of this jealousy and killing Elizabeth was the only way.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

As the impala rounded the corner Dean could see Ben running frantically from the house. Sam stopped the car and both brothers leaped out. They pounded the pavement as they raced to the dark house.

"Stay here." Dean instructed to Ben before galloping up the porch and swinging he door open. Elizabeth lay on the floor completely unconscious with Lisa over her, a vicious glint in her eyes as she trained the gun her. Dean threw himself forward and tackled Lisa, sending her to the ground with a large thump. Sam ran over to Elizabeth and checked to see if she was breathing.

"She's alright Dean." Sam called relief flooding him. Dean stood up from his position on the floor where Lisa lay unconscious. He rolled Elizabeth over and lightly tapped her cheek, worry drained from his system as her eyes flickered open and she stared up at him.

"Hello, sleeping beauty." Dean said in between his widest grin and matching of their lips. He grabbed one arm to pull her to her feet and Sam took the other. Nobody saw the woman getting up from the ground, or the shining metal she held up. No, none of three realized what had happened until the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the ground rung through the air.


	8. Shoot out

Chapter 8

Sam stood shocked with mouth agape as he watched someone so close to him fall to the ground. Lisa stood with the smoking gun still in her hand while the other covered her mouth while Dean coughed and sputtered on the hard floor as the salty red liquid began to flow from a hole in the center of his abs. His hand wiped it as if it was a dream and he watched as the crimson drenched his palm. The world began to un focus as a fiery pain exploded inside of him and he gulped down icy air taking in the realization.

"Dean!" Elizabeth yelped kneeling down to his side to fast, and making her waver slightly as she pressed the wound. Lisa stood with the gun a look of disgust pummeling her face as a flash of milky green struck out of her body and her eyes wearily became their own warm browns again. She looked at the ghastly scene before her and threw the gun down on the floor with a look of horror stretching over her.

"I didn't mean to, I don't know what happened or what I was doing." She babbled repeatedly, dropping to the ground in a heap with her watery eyes spreading tears over her quaking palms. She hid from the action around her not wanting to see what she had done with her long, dark curls curtaining her eye sight. Elizabeth continued to press the wound in shock as soft as she could with salty tears beginning to flow over her paling cheeks as Dean moaned quietly in pain. She glanced over her shoulder to see Ben standing in the door way with pure terror dripping from his features.

"Call 911." She instructed with as calm a voice as she could manage. Sam's eyes flickered around for the ghost to reappear. His stare reached the stairs and there she was. Amy Callter stood by in a green mist without an emotion on her ghostly face. She was petite and thin, he couldn't imagine somebody so fragile could do this. Her head tilted to the side as he watched her, letting long curls bow low on her back. Then her lips cracked into a look of hatred which quickly flanked in her eyes. She stepped forward powerfully.

"Don't do this! Why are you even still her? You can move on." Sam pleaded to the un responsive woman.

"I must show others actions, what they want to do is never done. Except for on me." She peeped, her voice so small and strangled you would have thought it the wind whistling. "She killed me. All jealousy kills me and so I must get rid of it."

With those last words she vanished and the green mist hovered over the room. The mist floated by all of them, Elizabeth and Lisa too busy to notice. Ben had the phone shakily in his hand and he panicked that there was no dial tone.

"Sam, why is your brother always in the spotlight?" A hoarse voice spat in his mind, "You have the powers."

"No you're not getting me, I don't want the spot light."

"Very well there are others to choose from. It would be a boring fight anyway." Then the world was back in sharp focus and the mist was gone. Sam looked around wildly for the ghost but couldn't find her.

"He should be mine!" Lisa hissed standing with her face dry. An eerie green glow brushed off her skin. Elizabeth looked up her worriedly not wanting to leave Dean, but something snapped. Something had taken over and now rose to her surface. With eyes a deep green she looked Lisa.

"Well he isn't is he, and obviously he won't be. I'm tired of your damsel act, you can do nothing for yourself can you?"

"I can get him back!" Lisa screeched before pouncing forward. All training was thrown out the window as Elizabeth grappled on the ground with Lisa. She sent her fist straight into her nose as Lisa kneed her in the gut. She couldn't feel anything, no she was to blinded like Lisa. Blood dribbled from Lisa's most likely broken nose but she didn't even blink. They kicked wildly and sent knuckles cracking into each other in a blind panic.

"STOP!" Dean wheezed out pressing his palms into the seeping wound. The girls stared at him with wild eyes not their own. Elizabeth's eyes began to flicker back and forth as she saw the rapid paling of Dean's skin. Then they eased into their normal blues. In one fluid motion she hit the heel of her hand into Lisa's head and sent unconscious to the floor. Before jogging to Dean and taking her old position.

"And you say I don't take orders well." She teased pressing her hands into the already soaked shirt. Dean smiled weakly putting his hand over hers and staring into her deep blue eyes before the world turned black.

**Author's note: I hope you are enjoying the story and series. I would really love reviews but won't force you to by threatening to not finish. Please tell me what you think of Elizabeth my match for Dean.**

**Thanks, Supernaturalloverja **


	9. Call 911

Chapter 9

"Dean! Come on wake up!" Elizabeth practically begged letting an entire stream flow from her crystal blue eyes now. She shook Dean's shoulders starting softly but growing stronger and fiercer with each motion before the hole ate her up. She stared down at the unconscious man she loved and gave up, collapsing on him. Her entire torso guarded his as salt water burnt the cuts on cheek and arms as his crimson stain stuck to her blouse. "Where is 911?"

Her words sliced the tense air before she melted back into her sobs. Why was she acting like this? She was a hunter for Pete's sake. Slowly Elizabeth pulled up and wiped away a tear, she glanced down at her shirt, sticky with red liquid. She began hurriedly rebuilding her wall before every brick was decimated. She had lost loved ones before that is why those walls were in place but they were beginning to crumble.

Sam was about to answer her when it reappeared. With a hateful glare on her face Amy hovered closer to them. She glared at each of them individually before letting her gaze rest on Sam. He looked to his companions but none of them looked back. Elizabeth buried her face in Dean's chest who was till unconscious. Lisa still lay sprawled on the floor with eyes sealed while Ben had his knees pulled to his chest as he rocked back and forth unable to believe what was around him.

Amy flowed closer, raising her hand palm outward, and suddenly Sam couldn't move a single muscle. She stared back at him with one of those 'looks that could kill'. Then he really looked at her, through the burning hate and green pallor of her skin. All he saw was the pain, the agonizing pain that was swallowing her whole.

"I know you are hurting and are using…this to cover it. I've done it too but it's not helping just let go." Sam coaxed calmly holding his hands up in innocence.

"You don't understand anything." She hissed not even flinching at the words, "I'm not the one hurting."

She twisted her head around to look at the room, "That is pain. She is crying over somebody who is already almost dead, she is raddled with guilt, and the boy is scarred for life."

"Why? Why would you bring all this pain to people after going through it yourself? I felt sorry for you!"

"You don't have the right to feel sorry for me! None of you do!"

"Well you get your wish, now I feel nothing but hatred. People can use hurt in different ways and you chose the worst. Maybe there is a reason your husband cheated on you." Sam spat letting his hands curl into tight fists, his knuckles turning white.

"Thank you." Then her skin grew a light pink and a small smile broke across her lips. Eyes warming into a golden hazel she faded away. Before doing anything else Sam snatched up the cell phone.

"911 how can I help you?" a young woman's voice piped cheerily on the other end.

"My brother has been shot." Sam panicked actually realizing the words for himself.

"We are four minutes out." Before she could say anything else he slammed the phone closed and ran over to his brother.

"Don't worry Dean they are coming." Sam mumbled staring down at the sleeping face of his brother that was far from its usual tan and to the sobbing girl cradling him. Tears pummeled his face as he look at the rock hard girl break down at the slow heaving breaths of his brother, drawing in quitter every time. Then the even breathes began to slow at an alarming rate until his chest stopped moving all together. With a distant siren howling closer, but still seeming so far away.


	10. Defined

Chapter 10

The paramedics filed in the room a look of panic flashing over their features when they saw the group before them. Sam stood at his full height and pointed a shaky finger toward his brother, but leaving his stare across the house. A gurney rolled through the seemingly narrowing hallway and screeched to a halt next to Dean. A young man paramedic pried Elizabeth from Dean before turning the tear stricken girl away. Two other paramedics lifted Dean onto the gurney in a haste while checking his pulse. Sam stumbled away as they began to shout orders and pump Dean's heart for him. His mind flickered over to scene and his eyes were glued. The image of his brother's too pale face permanently stained in his mind. Blood pooled at the base of neck and his mouth gaped slightly with sealed eyelids. He was wheeled away with a paramedic still pumping at his rib cage. As a woman in a uniform pulled him away everything blurred on their way to the hospital.

When the world came back into focus at the hospital waiting room. The uncomfortable chair dug into his spine as he glanced around. Police men stared at him, debating whether or not to come question him. Elizabeth sat across from him, drifted in her own world, her face was blank with tear tracks trailing across her cheek bones. Her light blue eyes were cloudy and distant while she clutched Dean's leather jacket over her legs. No new tears formed on her eyelids and she held back no sobs. Sam could see her making repairs to the wall which was supposed to hold back all sorrowful emotion.

Her walls had crumbled around her. She could feel all the horrible nightmares that she had lived through drift back to her all at once, so she did the reasonable thing and blocked them out. She picked up the pieces and prayed Dean was okay because her walls could take no more beatings.

"Bond Family." An older nurse called with a warm smile. Elizabeth couldn't help the smile which twitched at her lips when she heard the ridiculous name. Sam stood abruptly and stalked over her, Elizabeth followed closely. "Are John Bonds family?"

"I'm his brother." Sam choked out shoving his hands into tight pockets. "How is he?"

"He is stable and conscious at the moment."

"Is he going to be okay?" Elizabeth questioned refusing to break her stare with the floor.

"Can we see him?" Sam inserted before the nurse could answer the first question.

"He should be okay but he will have to stay for observation. And you can see him but only one at a time." The lady smiled sweetly before pointing them to the room and striding away. Her loose gray curls bobbed as she walked strongly.

"You can go first." Elizabeth droned clutching Dean's leather jacket harder into her abdomen.

"Are you…?" Sam wondered but her curt nod cut him off abruptly. He didn't take the time to even give a questioning look before swinging the door open and poking his head in.

"Sammy!" Dean called a little weakly from his position on the hospital bed.

"Hey Dean, how you feeling?"

"I'm a bit sore believe it or not."

"Well, taking a bullet can do that."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dean; I didn't take a piece of metal through the stomach."

"Only me, wow, I just have all the luck." Dean teased with a megawatt smile, "What about everybody else?"

"They're fine. Lisa is just pretty shaken up and I think Ben is scarred for life."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"I don't know Dean but you can ask her yourself. Promise me you will stay a couple of nights."

"Fine." Dean grumbled angrily already fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I'll send Elizabeth in." Sam stated with a wave of his hand before exiting the room. "Your turn."

Elizabeth swayed into the room with a broken smile taking a plastic seat and sliding it by Dean's side. She sat down heavily and leaned forward taking one of his hands in her grasp but refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Who's winning the staring contest, you or the floor?" Dean chuckled before wincing slightly at the movement.

"You scared me, jerk." Elizabeth mumbled finally dragging her glare up to Dean's face. He grasped her hand tighter and rubbed circles in her palm.

"I'm sorry, but you know it's in the job description."

"Yeah, I just didn't know how much it would affect me. I don't like that it hurts me so bad. Dean, I don't know what I would have done if you had…"

Dean cut her off with a wave from his hand. "But I didn't, I am the luckiest man in the world."

"What about when your luck runs out." Elizabeth spat tears threatening to break through again but she swallowed them back down again. Dean opened his arms wide and gave her a puppy pout, beckoning her into his arms. Elizabeth crawled into his arms and let the warmth encircle her.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"This day has just been overwhelmed with clichés, but I agree."

"So, I hear you broke down in tears."

"Oh please, you've done the same. And by the way I won the staring contest with the floor."

"Well, I lost ten bucks on that bet." Dean chuckled his eyes beginning to droop. Elizabeth snuggled in closer letting her eyes seal together and breathing in the safe silence. Before long they both drifted away quietly in each other's arms. The last cliché of their eventful day.

And love was finally defined…for now.


End file.
